


If you like, you can touch it babe (written by Alan)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gay Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn and Niall have been dating for a year or so, and they're so intensely in love that it's scary for everyone involved.</p>
<p>Or better yet, Niall's jittery first time where all he wants to do is impress Zayn, and all Zayn wants to do is show Niall how in love he really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you like, you can touch it babe (written by Alan)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me (Alan) for me (because Yolo) to the tune of Rocket by Beyonce. Seriously go listen to it like right now before you even read this story, or during if you're into that kind of thing.

The door to the upscale apartment slid open right on time, and Zayn traipsed from the kitchen to meet his favorite blonde, wiping his hands on a dish towel as he went. Niall stood, toeing off his boots and slipping the wet coat from his shoulders, shaking the melted snow from his locks as an after thought. He released a brief shudder, the heat from the building thawing his bones at a welcoming rate. Zayn chuckled at the younger man’s rose tinted cheeks and nose, removing the jacket from his frigid fingertips to hang it on the nearby hook. Niall waited patiently for the raven haired man to return to him, biting his lip absentmindedly as he allowed his eyes to rake up the Zayn’s frame. Niall would never be tired of admiring the older man, loving endlessly everything about his appearance: his amber colored eyes that softened every time they met his own set of blues, the way he styled-or didn’t-his ebony colored locks, the way his lanky frame fit so nicely together. Zayn was like a work of art, his looks only a glimpse of the divine perfection hidden beneath a thin chest and a wicked smile. 

The older man took an earnest step towards the blonde, their personal space vanishing in a second. Niall had to laugh a little because he couldn’t breath properly then, even after over a year of being around the raven haired man. Zayn had this stupid way of leaving him speechless, and it rendered him dumbfounded at how another person could possibly have so much power of him. Niall watched as the Zayn reached out slightly, their hands folding together gingerly as the older leant forward. Zayn feathered a kiss to the lips of the other, holding the contact only briefly and wishing he could give more-

Not yet, he scolded himself, dinner first.

“Well hello,” Niall breathed, a childish grin growing on his face as the rose color of his cheeks deepened. He absolutely adored it when Zayn was like this, all loving and gentle; it reminded him that the older did in fact care deeply for him, even though Niall was about as experienced and awkward as a newborn giraffe when it came to anything a relationship entailed. 

“Hello indeed,” Zayn hummed, pressing another, longer-even though he was silently chiding himself for it-kiss to the blonde’s mouth. Niall keened appreciatively, trying to press himself further into Zayn, and pouting lightly as the older man pulled away. “I made us dinner.”

The raven haired man tugged the other in the direction of the barely lit kitchen, drinking up the delighted gasp that escaped Niall’s lips at the sight before him. Dimmed lights, a set table, and candles to make the whole thing that much more over the top. Niall noticed the red wine-his favorite actually-and the chicken tetrazzini that lay against the table. The faint buzz of music floated through the air, and Niall had to fight down the urge to roll his eyes as Zayn looked towards him expectantly.

“What made you decide to do this,” he chuckled, thanking the older man after he’d pulled out his chair. Niall felt dizzy, unable to take in the fact that Zayn had done this for him. 

“Got off work early and wanted to surprise you,” he explained, settling himself across from the younger, “I’ve been trying to tell you, I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Niall chuckled lightly, nodding in agreement as the amber eyed man poured the wine. This was all too much, and the blonde was really trying to ignore the content smile that threatened to split his face. He instead decided to enjoy the gesture, knowing that nights like these only came once in a blue moon. He spooned the pasta bake onto his oversized dinner plate, sprinkling a concoction of salt and pepper across the noodles. After a few bites of the food, a sip of wine, and a glance across the table at the man he was in love with, Niall became convinced that this evening would stand out in his memory for a long time to come. 

“You’re quiet,” Zayn observed a few minutes later, swallowing the words through a swish of alcohol. Niall gave a nervous laugh, his stomach offering an involuntary squeeze as the older man rested his amber gaze on him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, taking his time in chewing the bite of food in order to stall for time, “sometimes I’m just overwhelmed by you.”

Zayn smiled, making it his turn to blush, only the tint of his cheeks was more in gratitude than embarrassment. It never fully sunk in that the younger boy was so in awe of him and everything he did. Niall couldn’t fathom how one human being could be so fantastic; not perfect, for perfection is elusive, but Zayn held such heart in everything he did that it was impossible for the blonde not to place him on such a high pedestal.

“I love you,” Zayn preened, tasting the after thought of the words as they rolled off his tongue. He said the phrase more often now, just to elicit the reaction Niall reciprocated. The older man would never be tired of watching the blonde grin contently, or look towards his lap to hide his sheer love for the other. Zayn thrived on this, Niall anyway, the way the younger couldn’t handle anything about him. The raven haired man was equally as infatuated, he just had a way of calming himself down in certain moments so as to appear cool and collected-

Though sometimes he couldn’t deny an appreciative smirk.

Dinner went on; eventually the wine was gone, and Niall was slightly wondering where it had vanished to until his head gave a particularly dizzying spin. Oh, he thought, that’s where it went. The food went quickly as well, although Zayn did end up scooping about a fourth of the pan into a Tupperware container and sliding into the fridge. One of them would eat it, Zayn was such a good cook that even his left overs tasted better than anything Niall could have created. After a few more minutes of sitting around the table and sipping lazily at the wine in their glasses, Zayn was taking the lead into the living room, sinking into the couch and situating himself as Niall collapsed next to him. The blonde was all giggles then, and Zayn suddenly forgot why he’d sat down here in the first place because all he could concentrate on was the feeling of Niall’s thigh against his, and the way his mouth turned up in a shy smile.

That was it, Zayn was completely and hopelessly done for. 

The older man snaked an arm around the blondes waist, pulling them closer. Niall gasped quietly, his nervous laughter fading into silence as they both waited. Zayn wasn’t sure why he was holding his breath, or why he was hesitating to kiss the younger man, but he was. Probably because he just couldn’t wrap his head around how Niall fit so perfectly with him, yet didn’t at the same time. The blonde reached out, placing a gentle dust of his fingertips against Zayn’s temple. He knew he should’ve leaned forward, closed the gap between them so that the deafening roar of the quiet in the room could go away, but he was so lost in the shifting color of Zayn’s amber gaze to remember how to move-

He was also practically in the older man’s lap.

“You’re beautiful, y’know that right,” Niall whispered, unsure as to why he already felt like he couldn’t catch a breath. He didn’t realize he’d leant his forehead against Zayn’s until he felt the older man nodding, and then there was this surge in his chest as their breaths mingled for a moment, and he felt heavy eyelashes dust against his cheekbones.

“You’re better, I’ve always had a thing for blondes,” Zayn teased quietly, twirling the hair at the nape of Niall's neck as he spoke. The younger man didn’t even bother pointing out that he wasn’t naturally blonde, not that he could if he’d wanted to, he wasn’t sure how to speak anymore. The tension built between the two, all until Niall couldn’t take the pressure of Zayn squeezing his fingertips into his thigh any longer. The blonde was positively going to implode if he didn’t get closer to the older, and it was with that thought in mind that he molded their lips together.

It was light at first, a simple touch of the lips. There were a few of those actually, because Zayn couldn’t get enough of how innocent this whole thing really was, but then there was that familiar tug in the bottom of his stomach begging to be soothed. It was with a deep inhale of air through the nose that Zayn surged forward, lips parting right along with Niall’s as he gripped the back of his neck firmly. Niall keened, bending just so he could manage to press their chests together. They shifted back and forth, bodies rolling against each other as they grabbed at whatever they could. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough, and so Zayn lapped his tongue against Niall’s in hope that it would increase the pressure between the two of them. The younger man positively moaned at that, kissing back with an equal amount of force. Niall wasn’t sure if it was the wine, the distant taste of nicotine against Zayn’s tongue, or perhaps the fact that he hadn’t ever been this wanted by someone, but he felt as though the heaviness that had slowly been building behind his chest was going to cause him to burst.

After a moment of thought, and then pushing his conscious into the farthest corner of his mind, Niall made the move to straddle Zayn’s hips. The older man couldn’t help it, he let out a brief laugh, but he didn’t have time to take in how delicious this whole situation was because the blonde had already reconnected their lips, and was clawing at the fabric that was covering the older man’s abdomen. Without hesitation, Zayn placed his palms flush against Niall’s backside, fingers flexing against the curve of his ass. The blonde felt himself blush at that, but he ignored the uncomfortable stain of his cheeks, focusing instead on pressing himself further into Zayn. What was once slow and steady had shifted to rapid and needy all too quickly, and Niall felt almost as if they were going to swallow each other if there wasn’t some sort of break in the tension. Niall decidedly circled his hips, testing the movement of grinding and received a groan. He smirked lightly, a rush going to his head as he swallowed the noises Zayn released. The blonde even went as far as to dip his head into the ellipse on the underside of Zayn’s jawline, knowing all too well the reaction he would receive if he pressed his lips there. The gesture received it’s desired feedback, and then Zayn was tilting his head onto the back of the couch and heaving air into his lungs as his blood roared through his body.

“Well damn, I should’ve made you dinner sooner,” the older man huffed, a breathy whimper escaping his lips as Niall’s finger circled against his stomach at the same time his lips pressed into his neck. The blonde danced his tongue across the underside of Zayn’s jaw, nipping at sucking at the skin in hopes of leaving a mark. The darker haired man ran hungry fingers under the hem of Niall’s shirt, dragging his nails dully against the dips in his lower back. The blonde hummed in response, the vibrations reverberating onto Zayn’s skin and causing goosebumps to form down his arms. He shivered lightly, eyes rolling towards the back of his head as Niall rolled his hips again.

“I want you,” Niall growled, biting at the taut skin at the base of the older man’s neck. He tugged feverishly at the fabric of Zayn’s shirt, whining as the amber eyed man gently grasped his wrists.

“Ni, babe, I want you too, but we’ve talked about this before,” Zayn warned, focusing his gaze on the pair of aqua blues before him. Niall tugged his lip between his teeth, an elongated sigh falling from his mouth as he pressed his palms against Zayn’s chest, eyeing how his fingers looked against his breast. 

The this to which the older man was referring was what would soon follow if Niall began to undress him. This was not an unfamiliar situation, both of them breathing heavy, hands groping the other as the teetered on the edge of desire. Niall was inexperienced, as in Niall had never done anything more than kiss and touch, but he wanted to. Zayn, however, thought it improper that the blue eyed boy would give up something so precious so easily, and borderline forced him to wait for the right time. Niall spent countless hours thinking about this, thinking about the repercussions of allowing Zayn to be his first. The older man was the opposite of him, experienced and practiced in all of the fields that were important. Up until now he’d been nervous, terrified really, of being a disappointment, or not as good as others Zayn had been with. He’d voiced this concern before, and the raven haired man had assured that when the time came, it would blow them both away, for he had made the mistake of sleeping with only people he wasn’t in love with-

And he was definitely in love with Niall.

The blonde took a deep breath.

“I know,” he whispered, fingering Zayn’s collar bones lightly, “but I need this. I need you.”

“Sadly I am not at the liberty to take something that isn’t mine,” Zayn hummed, his palms lying flat against the top of Niall’s thighs. The blonde hesitated for a moment, leaning forward then and pressing a slow, sensuous kiss against the older’s lips. It was soft, chaste almost, but then Niall was was dusting his lips across the curve of Zayn’s jawline, stopping once he’d reached the shell of his ear.

“But it is yours, because I want you to take it from me. Fifty years from now, when I’m looking back at my life, I want to remember the night Zayn Malik cooked me dinner, wooed me with fancy wine, and then took me to bed with the notion of making love to me; because I’ll be the only one that knew it was a first for both of us.”

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, weighing the opportunity on a mental scale. On one hand, he could not do this; not risk upsetting the blue eyed man or falling off the thin line they walked. Or he could go against every nerve ending in his body, the ones that were telling him this wasn’t right. He could give Niall the best night of his life, finish off the evening perfectly. He realized then that it didn’t matter if Niall resented this decision years from now. What mattered was now, that exact moment, the moment when they were looking at each other with stars in their eyes-

The moment that they both wanted each other most.

“You’re sure then,” Zayn breathed, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as he breathed in the scent of Niall’s cologne. He realized through his daze that the little shit had been using his Gucci again, and gave an amused smirk. Niall offered the slightest of nods, his stomach clenching deliciously as Zayn wrapped his arms around his back, fumbling their lips together again as he tugged them closer. The older man led with such a passion that Niall had to remember not to retract into himself, and so he placed his hands gingerly against Zayn’s cheeks. The darker haired man had to stop for a moment, for the grin he felt coming on was unstoppable. He sat there, clutching his love against him, smiling like an idiot as he plotted out their next move. He scooted his way towards the edge of the couch cushions, wrapping his hands neatly around the back of Niall’s thighs as he stood from the seat. The blonde wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, attempting to calm the relentless thundering of his heart. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck, the side opposite that which he’d pressed hickies into earlier. He tried to focus on his breathing, on the familiar warmth of Zayn’s arms wrapped around him, trying to stifle the urge to call all of this off.

Zayn fumbled into their room quickly, releasing Niall from his grip and shutting the door behind them. The younger man tensed as he was thrown into a harsh darkness, only relaxing once Zayn had flipped on the lights hidden behind the crown molding. Niall silently thanked whoever decided to build the dimmer light setting into the ceiling, giving a nervous laugh as Zayn flipped another nearby switch that filled the room with music. The younger man was thankful for the substitute to the silence, and he bit the inside of his lip as he watched the amber eyed man slink over to the foot of the bed. He took his time sitting down, milking every second he could managed as he leaned back onto his hands.

“Don’t look so nervous,” he chuckled, causing Niall’s cheeks to flame as he cast his eyes towards the ground. He didn’t feel nervous, well maybe a little, but the consistent swirling of his chest was more of a rush of excitement. Niall took a few unsure steps forward, somehow managing to make it all the way to where Zayn was seated. The older man stood from the mattress, the few inches of height he had over Niall fitting the situation perfectly. This was the part when the younger became self conscious, unsure of his moves or what he should and shouldn’t do. This was uncharted territory for the blonde, and he shifted anxiously before Zayn placed a reassuring hand against his cheek. 

“I love you,” Niall breathed, the words tumbling effortlessly from his lips. They felt right, and it seemed as though they were as Zayn grinned beautifully.

“I love you too. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want, we’ve got nothing but time, love,” the older whispered, brushing his fingers just so that Niall’s hair would fall behind his ear. He cupped the back of the blonde’s head gently, hesitating for only a moment before pressing their lips together. Niall keened quietly, allowing his muscles to relax completely. He molded against Zayn just the way he knew he should, settling into the idea that this was all going to be alright.

Niall’s fingers fell against the hem of Zayn’s shirt for the second time that evening, only this time there was no stopping the removal of the garment. The younger man peeled the piece of clothing from the other, blue eyes memorizing every inch of Zayn’s tan skin. It was almost like reading a book, all of the stories told in pictures and symbols. Niall traced his index finger across the shape of the black heart located against Zayn’s hip, smiling lightly as he remembered the day the older man had gotten it. Nearly a year ago to date, the amber eyed man had come home with a few new inkings under his belt. The heart had been one of them, along with the wings that spanned the entirety of his thin chest, and the lipstick stain where they met in the middle. Niall recalled that day perfectly, reminiscing on the memory of the smile Zayn wore as he’d shown off the newest editions to his skin. The older man never fully understood the concept that his skin was not in fact a sketchbook, but Niall hadn’t the heart to tell him otherwise, for it made the raven haired man so happy whenever he came up with another tattoo he wanted. 

The younger man didn’t hesitate to lift his arms as Zayn offered his top the same fate, and their shirts became an ever growing pile on the floor. The older man tucked his hands into the pocket of Niall’s jeans, pulling him closer so that their hips were touching, along with their torsos. Niall’s hands fell awkwardly to the curve of Zayn’s biceps as their lips fumbled together, the sloppiness of their tongues caressing each other nearing erotic. The blonde barely noticed as Zayn turned them around, the feeling of the bed pressing into the back of his knees only a dull feeling. However, the rush of the backwards free fall shocked him, especially once Zayn eased himself on top of him. Niall gave an impatient groan as he gripped at the older man’s shoulder, wanting nothing more than to lessen the amount of clothes between them. 

“Needy little thing aren’t you,” Zayn teased, fumbling with the button of Niall’s pants as he spoke. The younger man only hummed in response, not trusting words at the moment. With a flick of his wrist, Zayn had removed the blonde from the restriction of his skinny jeans, and Niall almost sighed because he hadn’t realized how uncomfortable they had been growing in the crotch area. This fact only became more concrete as Zayn ran his palm flush against the younger man’s clothed erection, eliciting a gasp from his previously silenced mouth.

“Feels good doesn’t it,” Zayn purred, tracing the outline of the blonde’s cock as he spoke.

Niall nodded frantically, his faced screwed up at the obscure feeling.

The older man chuckled quietly as he took the liberty of removing the other’s socks, along with his own. When Niall opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he’d closed, he noticed Zayn removing his own pants as well. This, the younger realized, meant that there was only one piece of clothing left between them and complete nudity, and that led him to feeling very self conscious.

Zayn dropped to his knees on the floor, tugging the blonde down so that the back of his legs hinged right at the foot of the bed. The older man placed a soft kiss to the inside of his knee, nuzzling his nose onto the inside of the other’s thigh. Niall tried to gasp as he crept higher, the feeling of Zayn’s hot breath sneaking up the sensitive skin causing the muscles in his stomach to clench. He arched upwards slightly as the older man’s nose grazed the place he wanted him most, a quiet ‘ah’ escaping his lips.

“Tell me what you want,” Zayn breathed, taking it upon himself to delicately bite at the skin covering the blonde’s hip. Niall squirmed underneath him, unsure of how to answer. He didn’t know what he wanted other than for something to happen.

“Would you let me, shit, would you let me suck you off,” Niall breathed, focusing on not slurring his words together as Zayn continued a relentless attack to his lower region. Inquisitive amber eyes peaked up through dark fringe, a slightly amazed look cascading across the older man’s features.

“You sure? Don’t feel like you have to.”

“Want to,” he affirmed, nodding slightly as Zayn tilted his head at him. The older man obliged to the request, unfolding himself from the floor only to slide gloriously against the younger, rolling his body so that he could feel the blonde on every inch of him. Niall moaned quietly at the slight friction this offered, gripping the sheet below him at the feeling of Zayn’s skin against his. This already felt like too much, like there was no way things could get any better, any hotter. Niall felt like he was floating, his head spinning relentlessly as Zayn fell with his back to the mattress. He wasn’t sure how he managed to crawl on top of the older man, but he did, his legs straddled against Zayn’s hips as he neatly folded their hands together. Then they were kissing, and Niall couldn’t bring himself to understand how he’d gotten lucky enough to have the most glorious human being he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing pinioned between his thighs. This offered a rush of dominance to his veins, and Niall pulled away with a delicious pop and and a confident smirk. 

The blonde wiggled his way lower, settling himself in the gap he’d made between Zayn’s legs. He reached upwards, curious fingertips hooking beneath the band of the older man’s Calvin Klein’s, slipping their way around to the bare skin of his bum and dipping in further. Niall slid the briefs off as Zayn tilted his hips into the air, eyeing the raven haired man’s body keenly as he did so. Zayn had to force his eyes shut, for the blonde was gazing at him so intently that it was going to cause him to flush. 

“Incredible,” Niall breathed, blonde lashes fluttering nervously as he trailed his index finger against the line of Zayn’s hip. He felt the older man’s muscles quiver slightly, biting the inside of his lip as Zayn flexed his fingers. “Right then, wish me luck.”

“Y’don’t need it Ni, just do whatever feels right.”

Niall gave a curt nod, swallowing nervously as he ran his fingers up the inside of Zayn’s thigh. Curiously, he wrapped a loose hand around the older man’s length, giving it a few short tugs and running his thumb across the slit as he would his own. He watched as Zayn began to relax under his touch, and he himself became slightly more comfortable. He daringly leaned forward, watching the older man’s features as he gave an experimental flick of his tongue. Zayn inhaled sharply, releasing a throaty groan as the blonde took the head into his mouth. His hands instinctively wound into the hair of the younger man, thin fingers latching onto his blonde locks. He petted it this way and that, urging Niall to continue on at his own pace. The soothing gesture calmed the younger man, and he reminded himself to take this slow. 

Breathing through his nose, Niall gave a slight bob of his head, retaliating at the end with a swirl of his tongue. Zayn released an absolutely pornographic moan at this, squirming as he resisted the urge to buck his hips up. The blonde tried not to let that get to his head, giving another, longer suck to the older man’s cock. He heard the distant hum of one of Zayn’s favorite songs from the speakers, reminding himself not to laugh at the fitting lyrics.

She said use your hands and my spare time, we’ve got one thing in common it’s this tongue of mine she said

“We’re a mess,” Zayn laughed breathily, moaning again as Niall pressed himself further down than the last time, “and if you keep it up like that I’m going to come before we even get started.”

Niall hummed in acknowledgment, giving one last swirl of his tongue before removing the presence of his mouth from the older man. Zayn sighed equally with frustration and relief, wanting the friction the blonde’s mouth had offered, but also glad that he still wanted to proceed. The amber eyed man raised to a sitting position, gripping at the younger’s forearms and tugging him upwards. He pushed Niall down on the mattress beside him, reaching over top of him towards his night table. After pulling out a drawer, his fingers grasped what they were searching for, and they resurfaced with a little green bottle in their grasp. 

“How long has that been there,” Niall teased, cocking an eyebrow confidently at the older. Zayn rolled his eyes nonchalantly, patting the blonde on the cheek.

“Always have to be prepared baby,” he purred, setting the bottle aside and engaging in the task of removing the younger man’s boxers. Teasingly, and mostly because he’d made a comment about the lube, Zayn trailed his fingers under the waistband of the briefs achingly slow. He took his time in dragging the last article of clothing from Niall’s thin frame, the gesture having its desired effect and driving the younger man wild. Eventually, the garment was removed, and Zayn rested back on his haunches just so he could watch Niall pant in anticipation. The blonde could feel the blush forming against his cheeks, the heat of it branching lower and swirling onto his chest. He fought down the urge to cover his face with his hands, knowing that this was certainly no time to be insecure. Zayn was there, looking him over as if he wanted nothing more than to devour Niall. He did in fact want to do just that, but there would be time for other vicarious gestures at a later date. It was with that in mind that Zayn instructed the younger to pull his knees to his chest, resting a steady hand against the apex of his thigh. 

“Your willingness is unnerving,” he pointed out, his free hand grasping the bottle from beside him. He flipped the top open easily, the lid giving a rather intimidating pop. Niall flinched, not that he meant to. The blonde felt uncharacteristically calm. 

Before Niall could realize he’d squeezed his eyes shut, or that Zayn had been carrying on with what the younger assumed was coating his fingers, the blonde felt a startlingly cold digit press against his rim. He tensed for a moment, only relaxing as Zayn rubbed a soothing hand up his thigh and back down again. He grit his teeth against the unfamiliar feeling of fullness that engulfed him, whimpering quietly as the older man curled the finger inside of him. Soon there was another inside of him, and then another. Niall tried to not pay too much attention to the motion of the raven headed man’s hand, knowing that the movements were more for prep than pleasure. He winced as the feeling was removed, the remainder of the lube on Zayn’s fingers being slathered against his leaking cock.

“You’re sure about this,” Zayn breathed, sounding as if he might implode if the blonde muttered a no. Niall considered his option of backing out, but then the older man had their hands intertwined on either side of his head, and the younger could feel him there, and he realized that he wanted this more than Zayn in a way. 

“Completely. 100%. Undeniably. Now please do something before I lose it,” Niall groaned, letting his head fall back against the mattress as Zayn pressed a slow kiss to the hollow of his neck. The older man nodded feverishly, lining himself up properly as he continued to breathe against the blonde’s neck. The younger man withheld a hiss as the unfamiliar intrusion sent a wave of discomfort through him, leaving Zayn to still about half way in. The amber eyed man didn’t move a single inch further until Niall released the breath he’d been holding. Niall could feel his entire body pressed to Zayn, a feeling that left him simultaneously suffocating and floating. His senses were on high alert, picking up every small detail he wouldn’t normally catch. The sharp bite of Zayn’s hands squeezing his, the scratch of Zayn’s stumble against his shoulder, his complete inability to do anything other than mutter a few words.

“Move, please, slowly.”

This was exactly what Zayn did, sliding only part of the way back out before pushing right back in, a little further this time. Niall’s back arched slightly, a sudden rush of euphoric chemicals swimming through his veins. That was delicious, and needed to happen again. The older man huffed something that would have been a laugh if he wasn’t so focused on the moment, not wanting to push the blonde any further than his limit. Though it seemed as though they had passed the last of their limitations, Zayn was still ultimately worried that Niall was the one enjoying this. He picked up a rhythm, a slow one albeit, making sure that every time he pushed back in Niall gave the same reaction. The older man had the younger turned into a shaking mess within minutes, every snap of his hips sending a newfound wave of pleasure through the other. 

“I love you,” Niall breathed, or moaned more like. Sometime ago he’d wrapped his legs around the raven haired man’s hips, his ankles locked like a vice. Zayn was pressed flush against him, rocking a steady pace and offering Niall the slight friction against his cock. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and stroke it, to release the tension in his body, but his hands were still being clutched by Zayn’s.

“Love you, love you, Jesus fucking Christ I love you so much,” Zayn groaned, pressing his lips sloppily onto Niall’s. They weren’t exactly sure which one of them was moaning at most points, as the other was constantly swallowing the noises. They could both feel a delicious coiling begin to build in the pit of their stomach, but before Niall could even wander close to the edge, he wiggled a hand free of Zayn’s and put it against his chest.

“Zee, lemme ride you,” Niall whined, punctuating his request with bite to Zayn’s lower lip. Then there was that same look of admiration in Zayn’s eyes, for there was no way he could’ve ever prepared himself for words like that to fall from Niall’s lips. His brain eventually sent his body the message, and the older man was slipping out of the younger only long enough to rollout his back. Niall wasted no time straddling Zayn’s hips, lowering himself onto the raven headed man’s member easily. He took only a second or two to readjust to the still slightly unfamiliar sensation before he was moving himself upward testingly. Niall rolled his hips this way and that, enjoying the control he’d obtained over his significant other. He waited until he’d found one particular angle that satisfied his crave for pleasure at the same time that it caused Zayn’s face to screw up perfectly, executing it perfectly over and over. The older man released a number of profanities and stuttered moans, his hands gripping at the skin of the blonde’s hips as he worked to thrust up to meet Niall’s downstrokes. The sound of skin hitting skin chorused along with their blissful clamors, and the music in the background. Niall’s thin fingers fell against the older man’s lower abdomen, curling against the constricted muscles there as he continued to bounce up and down. 

Zayn could tell Niall was right there, the way his legs shook with exertion, his thighs spasming at random points. The older man was teetering on the edge as well, stars clouding the corners of his vision as a familiar warmth spread throughout his bones. Zayn snapped his hips particularly perfect one time, leaving Niall crashing forward, his hands falling to either side of the raven haired man’s head as he tumbled through an orgasm. His mouth hung open in a silent cry, the feeling of his muscles clenching sending Zayn into an identical state. The older man shuddered abruptly, his breathing ragged as he shot his load inside of the blonde. They both collapsed then, laying against each other in a mess of the other’s bodily fluids. 

“It appears I’ve been missing out,” Niall panted, twitching uncomfortably at the feeling of his own cum sticky against his stomach. Zayn nodded in an exhausted agreement, his eyes closed lightly as he tried to calm the raggedness of his breathing. Neither of them made the shift to move from one another, because although Niall was dripping his own and Zayn’s cum from varying areas of his body, and they were both slicked with a slight sheen of sweat, there was something innocent and raw to just lying there. Maybe it was their nakedness and the vulnerability that it held, but both men felt as though there was no way on earth they could’ve been any closer; mentally and physically. 

“I love you,” Zayn sighed, pressing a lingering kiss to the side of Niall’s temple.

“You say that a lot,” the blonde observed.

“That’s because I can’t believe how incredibly lucky I must’ve been to end up in this situation, here with you, and I intend to savor every second of it if for some reason it were all to fall to shit.”

And Niall laughed at that, because there was no way-not while he was running his fingers against the patterns of Zayn’s skin-that the younger man could ever picture himself anywhere else. He didn’t want to mostly, but it was absolutely impossible to think about in the sense that there was no one in the world he should rather be with. And vice versa.


End file.
